left_behindthe_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Republic Of Graznia(S.F,O,G)
Breif History: In 1992 Graznia's communist leadership was thrown out and replaced by new president of Russia Boris Yeltsen loyalists the new president of Graznia Mikal Misroslavl used federal troops to hunt down communist sympathisers to be imprisoned and executed these sympathisers were mainly the minority of Graznia the Yanislavs which led to great hatred and resentment to the government The Native Graznians and Russians were violent towards Yanislavs on racial and religious lines(Yanislavs believing in Islam) Misroslavl was praised for this action and paraded through Moscow as a new hero and ally of the new Russia Over the years the violence against the Yanislavs forced them to turn to more radical ideas like Jihad which led to foreign volunteers coming to assist the government tried to supress the threat but in 1998 a bomb was detonated in the Polis City Hall lead to the President declaring war on the Yanislav populace he allowed the forces at his deposal to run free killing civilians and fighters alike The Russian government at first didn't care about the situation but now it had escalated into a full civil war the president ordered federal troops to maintain order in the situation but this instead escalated the situation leading to corruption and mass murder and rape of civilians Soon the capitol was engulfed in riots and violence this peaked when militants entered the Government building and executed the President, by now the war has been raging for 4 years and shows no sign of calming down Factions In The Conflict: As the war rages on 3 factions via for control of territory and some to ethnically cleanse their respective enemy's these are: * Yanislav Liberation Army/Yanislavs/Muslims * Graznian Army/Orthodox Christians * Russian Federal Forces/Orthodox Christians Each of these factions are officially hostile to one another though there are some exceptions, shoot on site no acceptations most in there respective groups hail from religious backgrounds and this is used to stoke fears of there enemy's Inside Graznia: Graznia is also a large producer of Timber and ,metals as lumber a metal factories can be seen in the larger towns and cities particularly in more forested areas Infistructure The country has a network a roads and streets but only a few are asphalt or two lain roads most rivers in the country are regulated by a series of dams The some cities have power plants which are interconnected by a national electrical grid and distributed to Graznias citizens the largest is located in Characrovich though many villages and hamlets have to do without the privilege of electricity or have to make their own Towns And Cities There are a few large towns and cities or towns located inland * Polis * Churnolblisk * Belozersk * Belus * Nirsk * Sostovov * Sovegrad * Vonor * Novodmitrivka These are towns or cities located on the coast * Mika * Characrovich * Miroslav * Novegrad * Kraznostav * Orvech There are also many smaller villages, towns and hamlets located around the country also a plethora of man made monuments such as castles and more modern structures such as military bases Police And Military Before and to an extent during the civil war Graznia had a strong presence of police and military, there are multiple bases and police stations dotted around Graznia and with the civil war came more temporary camps and things like roadblocks were established some which are still operational For a Full list see * Military Bases * Military Camps * Police Roadblocks/Camps * Airfields Other State-Run Groups Graznia Fire Department Graznian State-Run Health Service FSB(Federal Security Bureau) Currency Graznia uses the Russian Rouble their own national currency it is relatively weak compared to the US Dollar at about 0.034 Roubles to 1 US Dollar